228 Signal Squadron, Royal Signals
|branch = *Royal Corps of Signals|type = Military communications support unit|role = Providing communications to the UK division|size = Squadron|command_structure = 3rd (United Kingdom) Division Signal Regiment, Royal Signals|garrison = Ward Barracks, Bulford|battles = Operation Granby SFOR Operation Telic Operation Herrick}}228 Signal Squadron is a military communications squadron of the British Army serving as part of the Royal Corps of Signals based in Bulford within the 3rd (United Kingdom) Division Signal Regiment, Royal Signals. History Cold War In May 1951 SHAPE (British) Signal Squadron was formed in Marly-le-Roi, France supporting HQ SHAPE. In 1959 following the 1957 Defence White Paper, the Royal Corps of Signals were reorganised and normalised with all regiments, squadrons, and troops being numbered and given proper designations. Following this reorganisation, on 1 September 1959 the squadron was renamed as 228 Signal Squadron (SHAPE) and was paired with the 7th Signal Battalion of the United States Army to share the responsibilities of providing SHAPE communications. During this period, the squadron had a unique structure, which is shown below; * Squadron Headquarters * Headquarters Troop * COMCEN Radio Troop * Crypto Line Troop During this time the squadron was also provided manpower for the following; x2 SHAPE minor exchanges, erecting wireless transmitters, and manned telegraph circuits to the rest of the world. In 1966, the 1966 Defence White Paper was announced which caused a lot of reformations and changes, but as far as the squadron's position goes, it was moved to the old World War I battlefield of Mons, Belgium where they would remained until disbandment. Following this reformation the squadron was placed under this command of NORTHAG Signal Support Group which was itself commanded by the Commander Communications, BAOR. At this point, the squadron was considered a signal support group. Finally, in 1992 the Options for Change were announced following the end of the Cold War and concurrent Fall of the Soviet Union in 1991. These changes completely disbanded the British Army of the Rhine and 1st (British) Corps both based in West Germany. As a result of these reforms the squadron was disbanded and the squadron number was given to the Ptargian Trunk Node Squadron of the 7th Signal Regiment, Royal Signals. Modern-day In 1991 following the former squadron's disbandment, the squadron was reformed as a result of the renumbering of the Ptarmigan Trunk Node Squadron of the 7th Signal Regiment, Royal Signals. Following their formation, the squadron was based at Maresfield Barracks, Herford where they helped in providing communications for HQ ARRC. Following this, the squadron was titled as 228 Signal Squadron and in 1994 the squadron along with the regiment was moved to Bradbury Barracks, Krefeld. During this period, the squadron served on Operation Granby as part of the wider Gulf War. Finally in 1999 the squadron was disbanded as a result of the 1998 Strategic Defence Review. That same year when the squadron was disbanded, the 12th Mechanised Brigade was formed and in September 99 HQ 12 Mechanised Brigade was formed at Montgomery Lines, Aldershot. The squadron then saw a deployment to Bosnia as part of SFOR, and for six months the squadron formed part of the Multi-National Division (SW) Signal Regiment based in Banja Luka.Ministry of Defence (UK). History of 12 Mech Bde HQ and Sig Sqn (228). (pdf) army.mod.uk Archived on 25 August 2014 from the Original. Retrieved 24 December 2019 Upon returning from Bosnia the brigade completed formation by August 2000 and as a result, HQ 12th Mechanised Brigade & 228 Signal Squadron was formed. In 2004, following the 2002 Field Army reorganisation, the squadron along with brigade HQ moved to Ward Barracks, Bulford in February 2004 where it remains today.British Army Website. 12 Mech Bde HQ & Sig Sqn (228). army.mod.uk Archived on 10 April 2014 from the Original. Retrieved 24 December 2019 Following the initial Army 2020 reform, the regiment was moved under command of the 11th Signal Brigade & HQ West Midlands' 2nd Signal Group although this group was disbanded in 2015 and the regiment was moved under the direct command of HQ 3rd (United Kingdom) Division. Currently the squadron deliver 3rd (UK) Division's commander with a mobile tactical commanders vehicle and support. In addition, the squadron provides the armoured operation cell and radio rebroadcast (Tactical CIS) network.Royal Corps of Signals Association. The Royal Corps of Signals Regimental Association (pdf). army.mod.uk Retrieved on 24 December 2019 Citations References * Lord, Cliff and Watson, Graham The Royal Corps of Signals Unit Histories and Corps (1920-2001) and its Antecendents (2002). ISBN 1 874622 92 2 * Young, Alan. Royal Signals >> Squadrons >> 227 to 229 Squadrons british-army-units1945on.co.uk Retrieved 24 December 2019 Category:Squadrons of the Royal Corps of Signals Category:Military units and formations established in 1951 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1991 Category:Military units and formations established in 1991